


Sorry

by TheGayNerdGod



Category: Death Wish - Fandom
Genre: Angst?, M/M, but it's done, this took me forever, yay, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:22:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6751942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGayNerdGod/pseuds/TheGayNerdGod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HOWDY DOODY IM CRYING</p></blockquote>





	Sorry

"Hey Olson. You doing okay?" John smiled brightly and brushed some of his hair back. He laughed nervously before sitting next to Olson's bed. "Well, I guess you're not, I mean, we're here and all." John laughed again and scratched the back of his head this time. His eyes darted around nervously, going from the covered window, to the door, to Olson himself, to the cracked cellphone in his hand.

Damn was he nervous. But why? Well he did know why. He just pretended that he didn't. He just did it to protect Jam. He didn't need to know that it's John's fault. John's fault that Jam's cousin, Jam's brother for how close they were, was stuck in a hospital. 'Comatose' said the doctors, and well, they weren't wrong. In this dimension Olson's body was intact, doctors couldn't find anything wrong other than the fact that Olson had pretty much dropped into a comatose state. If it weren't for the faint brain activity the doctors would've pulled the plug on Olson a long time ago. Isn't that fucking depressing?

Olson had been in this room for a year. He stayed on the pristine white bed, unmoving save for the small movement of his lips when he breathed. John bit his lip and looked away from the pale figure on the bed. God this hurt, hurt like that void you get in your chest when something bad happened awhile ago but it seems like it was yesterday.

"So I know I've said this before, Olson," John took a quick look at the open door before turning to look at his hands again. They weren't exactly attractive, nor did he have anything in his hands anymore, John had put his phone away a minute ago. But there was a scar on his hand, where Olson had fought to get away from him before John 'killed' him. 'Killed' Olson as in what John had to do to keep himself and Jam alive. It sounds just as sad and pathetic now as it did just before it happened. "But I'm sorry. Unbelievably sorry."

**Author's Note:**

> HOWDY DOODY IM CRYING


End file.
